


great minds

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/F, Professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Nayeon’s slated to be a full professor but Jeongyeon returns as an associate prof, halving Nayeon’s chances of getting the slot. Nayeon’s involvement in a case, along with a hidden condition, isn’t helping her secure the spot as well.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second multichapter fic hehe. Well third, actually. (The JeongMi fic files were gone so Idk when I'll rewrite it again). Anyway...please support it too just as some of you supported sensitivities. hehe. This will be much shorter, I guess. Please enjoy!

 

 

> “Those who know, do. Those that understand, teach.”   
>  ― Aristotle

 

* * *

 

 

Nayeon was sprawled on the floor. A throbbing pain on the back of her head. A blurry vision. She was hit by something, by someone.

A scream. “Nayeon, Nayeon!” someone was shaking her to keep her awake. She blinks.

Nayeon mentions someone’s name in desperation, but it was unclear. She passes out. 

 

* * *

 

Nayeon jolts awake from the nightmare. She shakes it off. Turns her alarm off - she made it up even before it sounded. Makes her way to the shower. Dresses up quickly—navy blue polo, a pair of slacks. Slips her feet into her pumps lazily. Heats the leftover food from last night. Eats. Brushes her teeth. Puts her coat on. Drives to school. Parks at the reserved slot. 

 

Everything was fast-paced for Nayeon. And she likes it that way. She likes being absorbed in the routine, the grind. 

 

It’s the first day of school and she’s beyond excited to meet fresh meat. Freshmen. 

 

She makes her way to the faculty lounge of the Humanities Department. From the outside, she can already hear her colleagues arguing about the headlines today. It was normal. Definitely normal for Humanities professors to argue. It gave them fuel to live. They can always find things to fight about. 

 

“Im Nayeon!” someone shouted as if she swallowed a microphone as a kid. Shoulder-length hair. A bit tan. Jihyo.

 

“What’s our bread and butter for today, Park?” Nayeon laughs as she makes her way to her cubicle at the far end. 

 

“Minatozaki here is arguing that red tape causes more corruption in the government. What say you? I know you’re for bureaucracy and—”

 

“I’m with Sana.” Nayeon smiles and tries to search for blonde locks in the crowd of professors. She finds Sana and gives her a thumps up. “Decentalised corruption outweighs a centralised one.”

 

“How about lump sums given to a pilot agency? It’s more than the money combined from all small agencies.” Jihyo argues. 

 

Nayeon digs into her files and smiles to herself when she finds a document. She proudly separates it from the stack of papers and walks to Jihyo. “Here. Page 44 onwards. Comparative case study of SK chaebols and other East Asian forms of corruption.” 

 

“Nice one. Interesting. I’ll look into this and kick your ass.” Jihyo takes the file from Nayeon. Before Nayeon heads back to her cubicle, Jihyo pulls Nayeon by the arm and whispers on her ear. “So...you’re finally making a move, huh?” 

 

Jihyo earns a smack from Nayeon. “I’m just being logical.” Nayeon smiles widely. “Anyway, I’m heading to my first class.” 

 

“Wow. So eager to terrorise freshmen.” Jihyo remarks.

 

“Not really terrorise.” Nayeon replies with a smirk. “You know what I’m eager about.” 

 

“Minatozaki?” 

 

“No! Teaching! And of course the spot for a full professor!” Nayeon reprimands the junior. “They’re announcing it anytime soon. Might be today.”

 

“That isn’t news. Everyone knows you’ll get it. You’re the only one qualified. So I really think it’s Minatozaki you’re eager about.” Jihyo chortles and mocks Nayeon. 

 

Nayeon picks up the class list from her desk and gives it a scan. She slips a whiteboard marker to her pocket and walks to her classroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I heard this prof’s legendary. Like you’ll get your mind blown or something.”_

_“One of the sophomores said she fails a lot of people.”_

_“I read a review and it said that, that only happened when the student slacks off.”_

_“Some seniors said she can be a bitch.”_

_“Some said she was a genius. She always gets interviewed during elections and whatever politics stuff.”_

 

There were a lot of whispers and chatter before Nayeon entered the room. She had a reputation which precedes her, and it was a mix of good and bad reviews. It’s either a student loves her or hates her. Being a pundit and a tenured professor, Nayeon already has made a name for herself in the university and the academe. She’s well known in academic circles as a brilliant professor; and the media and political groups as a political analyst. 

 

The clicking sounds of her heels was enough to shut the whole room up. Students took out their notebooks and pens and sat attentively, ready to see and hear what’s the hype about this professor. 

 

“Good morning, class. First of all, make sure you’re in the right class. Politics & Governance 101, Section A. I’ll give a brief introduction of myself, an overview of the syllabus, call the roll, announce some house rules, then I’ll give you your first assignment. No lecture for today.” Nayeon begins. 

 

“I’m Im Nayeon, an associate professor from the Humanities Department, teaching Political Science. This is my eighth year of teaching. I’m also a political analyst. Also, I love dogs.” Nayeon smiles and this seemed to ease the tension in the room. 

 

“For the syllabus, what I usually do with my classes is to ask them what they want to learn, and the integrate it with the lesson plan. Well, I was supposed to say it later but I’m saying it now. For your first homework, write down some topics you find interesting, which is related to politics. For example, gender politics, world politics, whatever. Then be ready to share your answers for discussion next meeting. We’ll pick topics that’ll be integrated with the syllabus from there. If you downloaded the syllabus already, you’ll see how we’ll tackle ‘misperceptions of politics’ the first week.” Nayeon starts discussing the topics per week. “Any questions?”

 

When no one raised their hand, Nayeon took it as a signal to start with the roll. “I’m usually lenient with cuts. I take attendance randomly. You can cut class whenever, just make sure you’re here when I do the roll. But since it’s the first day, let’s call everyone.” Nayeon goes through the whole list and notes how some students are already absent the first day of class. “If there’s an emergency where you can’t take an exam, just give me an excuse letter or whatever proof.” 

 

“Okay. No questions? We’ll proceed to house rules. I don’t want anyone chit chatting while I’m lecturing. Put your phones on silent. If I hear it ring, I’ll ask you to step out of class or we’ll have a quiz. Eating is allowed but no meals. Just snacks. Sit-ins are okay too, but ask permission from me first. No clicking of pens and other unnecessary noises. My ears are sensitive to that and I find it annoying. Always read the readings in advance because we have recitations every session. Always bring your printouts and assigned material. Failure to do so may be counted as absence. Also, most importantly, since you’re a lot in this class, sixt-no, sixty three, I won’t be able to memorise all of your names. I want you to sit in alphabetical order next time and make a placard with your class number.  So Ah, you’ll be 1, Ahn, 2, and so on and so forth. I’ll be calling you based on your class number since some may have similar surnames. Questions?”

 

“How big should the number be?” someone asked.

 

“As big as your hand. Or big enough for me to see here from the board. Anything else?”

 

“Should it be printed or handwritten? And what colour?” 

 

“Either is fine. Black number on white paper just to be sure it’s readable. Any more questions? No? Okay then let’s call it a day. Don’t worry guys, I’m a chill prof.” Nayeon laughs and heads out the door. 

 

As she makes her way to her office, she receives stares from everyone and they all seemed to be talking in hushed voices, and most were smiling. 

 

Nayeon reaches her cubicle and sees and envelope on her desk. She immediately cranes her neck to see who looks suspicious enough to have put it there. 

 

Jihyo pops up out of nowhere. “Full prof! Full prof! Full prof!” she starts chanting. 

 

Nayeon opened the envelope and saw she was summoned to the director’s office, with matters: “Re: Full Professor Slot”.

 

Nayeon straightens her collar, relaxes her jaw, shakes her arms just a little bit, fixes her coat. She got this. She knows she does. 

 

With confident strides, she walks to the director’s office.

 

Ok Taecyeon. It was carved into the golden metal plate outside the director’s office. Nayeon was about to knock when the door opened by its own, well by the director. 

 

“Good afternoon, Director.” Nayeon bows. She notices the director’s new clean cut and new perfume. 

 

“Ah! Ms. Im.” the director greets. “I was expecting you. I have some good news and bad news.” He leads her to sit down.

 

Bad news? Nayeon was only expecting good news. What was happening?

 

“Which one do you wanna hear first?” the director chuckles. 

 

“Bad news, sir.” Nayeon says unshaken. 

 

“Actually, let’s start with the good news. You’re the top associate professor in the Humanities Department. Commendable work at such a young age. You even surpassed some of your seniors, which you got criticism for, but still weathered through it gracefully.”

 

Is this an ego-feeding event Nayeon attended? Why was she suddenly nervous though?

 

“So, as everyone knows, Mr. Hwang has retired, and it frees up one slot for the full professors. And, as you would know, you’re the most qualified for that position. Now, that’s the good news.” Director Ok paused. “As for the bad news...”

 

Nayeon uncomfortably moves in her seat. Her ribs seem to be tightening around her lungs, constricting her breathing. 

 

“Do you remember your colleague, Yoo Jeongyeon? Batchmates, right? Do you?”

 

“Yes, sir. I’m  _acquainted_  with Ms. Yoo.” Nayeon affirms neutrally, trying to hide signs of being overwhelmed with emotions. She’s never lost “contact” with the said colleague, but their encounters always just stay at the academic level. Mostly, political debates. Nayeon is a known critic of one of the largest chaebols Yoo Jeongyeon is coincidentally working with. They never really had actual "contact" through the years. Just indirect ones. Through critics and counterattacks in newspapers. 

 

“Well, Ms. Yoo from the Business and Management Department, has been outsourced by ours before the semester started. The Economics 101 class had no professors and we posted a notice, and Ms. Yoo answered the call. Given that Ms. Yoo is the top marketing prof from the school of business, we thought it was strategic to consider her application.” Director Ok speaks slowly. “Just this morning, Ms. Yoo has expressed intent to apply for the full professor slot. So the bad news is, she’s just as qualified as you, and your chances of earning it is halved. Basic math!” the director roars in laughter. He’s fond of drama. “A year ago, when I got seated as director, the files of previous professors got transferred to me and I found out how Ms. Yoo requested transfer to the other department four years ago despite her being an exemplary professor. So when she applied, I told her that she’s always welcome to come back to our department.”

 

Nayeon’s vision darkens. _What. The. Hell?_ “Director, if I may ask, aren’t there any specifications in the manual and contract talking about seniority when it comes to promotions? Isn’t Ms. Yoo my junior since she’s just transferring now?” 

 

“Well, there is a provision. But Ms. Yoo isn’t your junior. You both became professors at the same time, and you both hold the same position of associate professors. Just different departments. Given that, this school year will be a period of probation for the both of you. Probation as in you will technically be pitted against each other, and whoever gets better faculty evaluation from students, peers, and me, will assume the spot. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, sir. I will do my best and strive hard to prove I am rightful for that position.” Nayeon says confidently. 

 

“That’s what I like about you, Ms. Im. You’re tough! You’re a fighter. Good luck!” Director Ok pats Nayeon’s shoulder. “Oh, and by the way, Ms. Yoo will be occupying the cubicle beside yours. Please make her feel welcome despite the competition. The whole faculty is family anyway. I’ll see you around!”

 

Nayeon smiles as she headed out the door. The moment it clicked behind her, she runs to the nearest washroom. Lets herself breathe. She notices how her breath started getting shallow, so she did the breathing exercises Jihyo taught her. A couple of minutes later, she found herself feeling better, so she started straightening her clothes and combing her hair with her hand. She has to look respectable when she goes back to the department. 

 

As she enters, she saw how the whole faculty was circled around together. And then she hears the familiar laugh. She takes a brief pause before heading towards her desk. 

 

Her initial plan was to walk straight to her cubicle and get out of the room unnoticed. But shit happens, as in shit referring to Yoo Jeongyeon. 

 

“Nayeon!” Jeongyeon calls.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. I’ve been noticed. 

 

“What?” Nayeon tries to sound as neutral as possible, but it ended up sounding cold and aggressive.

 

The room started making intriguing sounds like “oooh” and “woah”. 

 

Jeongyeon stands up from where she was seated and half-jogs to Nayeon. She extends her hand. “Glad to be working with you after four years again.” 

 

“Sorry, my hands are dirty. I’ve been shaking way too many hands of politicians. Don’t wanna contaminate that rich hand of yours.” Nayeon smiles sarcastically, but reprimands herself. Why was she acting like this? 

 

“My hand’s dirty too. From making too much money with the capitalists.” Jeongyeon laughs. She waves the other colleagues goodbye, much to their dismay, and walks with Nayeon to her cubicle. 

 

“Why are you following me?” Nayeon says in annoyance.

 

“I’m not. I’m going to my cubicle.” Jeongyeon smiles.

 

Nayeon sets her stuff on her desk and starts packing hurriedly. She wants to go home as soon as possible. She steals a few glances from Jeongyeon and notices her new hair colour. It was blonde a week ago, and now it’s silver. It’s not that Nayeon keeps track. She just...notices. Whenever she reads Jeongyeon's name in the news. She also noticed the different frame of glasses Jeongyeon was wearing. Nayeon reverts her eyes back to her things. 

 

“Nay, can we—” Jeongyeon stops herself. “Nayeon, can we please talk?”

 

“I’m busy.” Nayeon retorts, not even looking at her new colleague.

 

“I’ll talk to you now while you’re packing. Okay. First, I’d like to say, please don’t take it personally that it’s only now I’m applying to be a full professor. I didn’t time it that you’re the only one qualified and slated. I swear. I was planning to come back for a long time already. Second, I know that you think I’ve fed myself to the capitalist system, but it’s not as easy as that. We can talk about it some other time. Third, I know there were some misunderstandings in the past, but can we please forget it, especially now that we’re working together, beside each other actually, again?”

 

Nayeon chuckles a little too coldly. There wasn’t warmth at all. There was wrath(?) and pain(?). “You think it’s as easy as forgetting? God. The nerve you have. The nerve.” 

 

“Nayeon, I-”

 

“Let’s make things clear. You don’t have the right to call me by my name. Address me professionally just as how workmates do. Second, I won’t stop throwing blows at your godforsaken chairman. He’s immoral and corrupt. Third, you don’t have any authority to ask me to forget what happened years ago. You don’t have the right to tell me when to stop hurting and when to move on. I will work my hardest this year to prove myself. I know you’re getting in my way, but I won’t let that happen. You can’t ruin my life twice. The least I can give you is professionalism. So take it or leave it.” Nayeon states with gritted teeth. 

 

“Nayeon?” a sweet voice calls out.

 

Nayeon’s expression softens automatically. She looks back and sees the blonde and slender figure waiting for her. 

 

“Oh. Is now a bad time? I can leave work with you another day.” Sana says apologetically.

 

“No, Sana, no!” Nayeon assures her. “Everything’s fine. I’ll be out in a few seconds. Just wait for me outside. I’ll drive you home.” Nayeon smiles.

 

Sana smiles at Nayeon in return, then gives Jeongyeon a questionable look. 

 

Jeongyeon looks at Sana then at Nayeon. Ah. There must be something. She thought.

 

Nayeon slings her bag on her shoulder and heads to her car, where Sana was waiting. This was their after-work routine for the past three or four months during the summer sem. Nayeon drives Sana home and they have dinner together. However, despite the ride to Sana’s home today was awfully silent, Sana didn’t bother prodding and asking Nayeon. Nayeon also excused herself from dinner tonight and drove home early. 

 

* * *

 

 

That same night, she had the same nightmare. But this time, the name she was calling out for was clear.

 

“ _Jeongyeon..._ ” her voice trails off before passing out. 

 

She’s had the same nightmare for four years already. It’s just that it wasn’t a nightmare. It was a memory. 

 

 


	2. exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!

It’s barely the end of the first week, but Nayeon’s stress is on a different level. She has to hustle hard. She can’t lose this goddamn competition against her rival. 

 

“Today, we’ll be ending with the discussion point and essence of our next meeting. Political theory. Did anyone read the article assigned for next class already?” Nayeon reaches out for the roll and the students all tense up. She randomly chooses a number. “Number 15, define political theory as per Dryzek.” Nayeon demands, not even looking up. Upon hearing no answer, she scans the room and squints to look for ‘15’ on the name cards she assigned her students to make.

 

The student stands up, stutters at first and fidgets with the hem of her sleeves. Nayeon’s eyes immediately land on the Off White logo etched on the upper right chest. Looks for something else to remember the student with. She then notices how her student was taller than average.

 

“No answer, 15? Miss...Chou...Tzuyu?” Nayeon looks at the class list again.

 

“I-I do have an answer, professor.” Tzuyu wants the ground to swallow her.

 

“Let’s hear it.” Nayeon finally looks up and sees the petite frame quivering. She hesitates for a bit, but announces it anyway. “Open notes for today.” she smiles kindly.

 

“No!” Tzuyu blurts all of a sudden.

 

“No what?” Nayeon raises an eyebrow.

 

“I uh...I know the definition, Ms. Im.” Tzuyu says almost inaudibly. Her hands turn into fists, and her eyes closes as she tries to remember the articles she read. She takes a deep breath. “Political theory is an interdisciplinary endeavour whose centre of gravity lies at the humanities end of the happily still undisciplined discipline of political science. Its traditions, approaches and styles vary but the field is united by a commitment to theorise, critique, and diagnose the norms, practices, and organisation of political action in the past and present, in our own places and elsewhere. Those were a synthesis of definitions by Dryzek, Honig and Philipps.” She takes a deep breath once again, but this time, one of relief.

 

“Perfect. It’s as if you read it straight out of the book and made an RRL right on the spot. Sit down.” Nayeon’s eyebrows arch as the other students’ did as well. Tzuyu’s impressive. “So, as kindly defined for us by Ms. Chou, we will utilise political theory this semester to make your minds sharper. Prepare for recitation next meeting.” Nayeon says, ending her class. She finds herself in a light mood, as one of her students just gave a brilliant answer. She loves it when she gets academically-worthy and not just half-assed answers from her students.

 

As she was packing, she hears someone approach her.

 

“Ms. Im?”

 

Nayeon jolts in surprise. She turns and sees the tall student wearing the Off White sweater, the one who gave an impressive answer. “Well, well, well. My star student of the day, Ms. Chou. How can I be of service to you?”

 

“Take me as your apprentice. Or disciple. I wanna be like you.” Tzuyu immediately offers.

 

“And would your father like that?” Nayeon questions her student, intrigued - that the daughter of the high and mighty, the untouchable, Chairman Chou, the subject of her political clamours; would like to be her “apprentice”.

 

“Of course he wouldn’t.” Tzuyu answers truthfully before a brief pause. “That’s why there’s more reason to do so.” she smiles faintly.

 

Nayeon gives a beguiled smile. “I’ll give you the whole semester to think about it. Approach me at the end, and we’ll see. I don’t want you making hasty decisions just because I’m naturally impressive.” she winks. “But Ms. Chou, I’m a good judge of character. And I can see...you’re different.”

 

“Thank you.” Tzuyu replies humbly.

 

Nayeon nods, amused at how the student knew it was a compliment. “See you next meeting.” She makes her way out for the faculty room.

 

The Humanities Department faculty room houses the most brilliant of minds, young and old professionals alike, that aged with the blessing of knowledge. That’s why Nayeon never expected to find a young mind, a toddler, in the hall, running towards her, giggling, and clinging to her leg.

 

“Eomma!” the young child shrieks in parted syllables, as she looks up to Nayeon.

 

“Hello, little one. Are you lost? Do you have someone with you?” Nayeon stoops down to squat and look at the child. It takes a while to acquaint herself with the young face. She notices how the child had her hair in pigtails, how she had squishy chubby cheeks, how her bangs aren’t cut straight, and how she had that familiar scent of a musk.

 

The little girl nods and presses her pointer finger on Nayeon’s lips. “Shhh!” she hushes the professor. Never in Nayeon’s life did she think a little girl could shut her up. It was always the other way around when she reprimands her students. But she just nods and pulls the little girl aside.

 

“Who are we hiding from?” Nayeon says in a hushed tone.

 

“Eomma!” the little girl chuckles to herself.

 

Nayeon finds it adorable and just nods. “Does your mom teach here too?”

 

The little girl gives a little thumbs up with eyebrows arched, and a smile forming on her lips.

 

Just in time to satisfy Nayeon’s curiosity as to who the adorable girl’s mother is, she hears the dreadful familiar voice.

 

“Chaeyoung! Chaeyoungie where are you? Play time’s over. Eomma has a class in 15 minutes.”

 

The little girl hides behind Nayeon and crouches to hide her whole body. Nayeon turns to her. “Are you that Chaeyoung?”

 

The munchkin just looks up with a smile and nods, while telling Nayeon to keep quiet. She then curls into a ball by hugging her knees and crouching down behind Nayeon.

 

“Chaeyoung, where—” Jeongyeon stops on her tracks, panting a little bit, when she sees the little child, now covering her eyes, behind Nayeon.

 

The voice was a dead giveaway for Nayeon to know who was approaching. She was fast enough to look away, even before their eyes met. Jeongyeon’s bright red coat catches Nayeon’s attention however. How ugly, Nayeon thought. More reason not to look at her, Nayeon adds to the running list.

 

“I’m so sorry, we were just playing and she ran aw—” Jeongyeon starts, but Nayeon stops her.

 

“It’s okay. She didn’t do anything.” Nayeon replies quietly before walking to her cubicle, leaving the little child who is still crouched down with two palms covering her face.

 

Jeongyeon’s daughter. This is the child. The little child is Jeongyeon’s daughter...the child belongs to...

 

Jeongyeon dashes to pick her daughter up from the ground. “Come here, you halfling! Eomma’s been looking for you. Don’t run away again.”

 

“You can’t teach your daughter something you can’t do yourself.” Nayeon wasn’t able to stop herself, and says it in a whisper, but audible enough for Jeongyeon to hear.

 

Jeongyeon sighs because it’s the only thing she can do. She doesn’t have a witty response to that, because she did, indeed, run away. But it was for the good. And Nayeon didn’t (have to) know that.

 

“Eomma, let Chaeyoungie play with auntie.” Chaeyoung points to herself, then stirs her mother towards Nayeon. She was completely clueless about the whole history her mother has with the “auntie” she wants to play with.

 

“Baby, no, no. Auntie’s busy with work. I’ll just bring you with me to class and let you eat the strawberry gummies. Okay?” Jeongyeon diverts her daughter’s attention away from Nayeon, who was obviously doing her best to avoid the mother and daughter.

 

To no avail, little Chaeyoung wasn’t distracted. “But Auntie played hide and seek with me a while ago.” she pouts. And Jeongyeon had always been weak against pouts. But her hands are tied and she can’t just let Nayeon babysit her daughter.

 

“We’re going somewhere else and you can play there.” Jeongyeon says firmly as she carried her daughter in one arm and took the little backpack with the other hand.

 

Nayeon was left in her cubicle replaying the scene in her mind, trying to let the images leave an imprint on her memory. Chaeyoung’s laughter, her frame, her voice. She lets all of it sink in. How she just held the child—the fruit of Jeongyeon’s affair — in her own hands.

 

She doesn’t notice how long she’s spaced out until someone blonde, wearing a turquoise pendant, shakes her.

 

[“ _Before you leave, I have something for you.” Nayeon stops her coworker. She takes out something from her pocket. It was a dark blue box. She opens it, exposing a silver chain with a turquoise pendant. “Your birthstone.”_

_“Nayeon, this is beautiful! This is for me?” The receipient of the gift squeals in excitement. She even bit her finger as an attempt to contain her happiness._

_“It’s for you. Let me put it on you.” Nayeon stands up and puts the necklace around Sana’s neck. “Don’t remove it so you’ll remember me, and I, you.”_

_“I won’t.” She looks amused and starts playing with the pendant on the way back to her cubicle to even understand what words followed after. ]_

 

Sana. It’s Sana who brings Nayeon back to Earth. “Nayeonie, are you alright? You’ve been staring at your desk for nearly an hour. I entered the room with you staring at your desk, and I’m heading out for lunch with you still looking like that. Is something bothering you?”

 

“The trial.” It wasn’t actually a lie, yes she was bothered by it, but Nayeon was completely bothered by seeing Jeongyeon and her daughter. The trial just happened to be a convenient cop-out.

 

“I’m sure Mina will clear you name. Don’t worry.” Sana gives her a reassuring smile.

 

“I trust Mina. It’s myself that I don’t.” Nayeon’s words cause Sana confusion but the latter knows better than to prod further. She always gives Nayeon headspace. So she just reaches out and holds Nayeon’s hand.

 

Nayeon squeezes her hand back. “You said you’re heading out for lunch? I searched this new restaurant two blocks away from here. I heard they serve good beef stew. Let’s go?”

 

Sana nods in agreement and helps Nayeon up. Their fingers are intertwined as they made their way out of the room. Just as they turned the corner, Nayeon once again encountered the bright red coat, but without the child.

 

“Na-Ms. Im.” Jeongyeon immediately corrects herself. “Ms. Minatozaki.” she nods towards their direction to acknowledge them. Her eyes automatically darts to the interlaced hands. She doesn’t have the right to be jealous though, she reminds herself.

 

“Ms. Yoo.” Sana greets back. “We’re heading out for lunch. Would you like to join us?” she offers, unaware of the whole Nayeon-Jeongyeon situation.

 

“Sana, I think Ms. Yoo’s busy. Let’s go, I’m starving.” Nayeon butts in before Jeongyeon can even answer.

 

“What she said.” Jeongyeon just nods at them and walks away to the office.

 

* * *

 

When the two reach the restaurant and have sat down, Sana playfully scolds Nayeon. “Yah! Im Nayeon-ssi, why are you rude to Ms. Yoo?” she puts both of her hands on her waist and tries to knit her eyebrows together.

 

Nayeon laughs at her junior’s efforts. “You’re so cute when you pretend to be mad at me.” She leans forward and presses her thumb against Sana’s eyebrows, and rubs the space in between. “I’m erasing your anger. Don’t scold me please, Sana-ya.” she pouts.

 

Sana clicks her tongue and looks away. “How can I when you’re acting all cute like that?”

 

“Acting cute? I’m naturally cute!” Nayeon says, pretending to be offended. “If you weren’t so cute yourself, I would’ve been really offended.”

 

“Here, a peace offering for the cutest ever, Ms. Im Nayeon.” Sana digs in and offers Nayeon the first serving of the stew. Nayeon takes a bow before eating up.

 

With her belly filled, Nayeon was in a better mood. She and Sana head back to the faculty.

 

Nayeon didn’t know if it was her eyes or if she’s really seeing two toddlers running around the room. Since when did the prestigious Humanities Department become a daycare centre? A nursery? She squints to see who the little children were.

 

“Auntie Nayeon!” one of the little toddlers screams and runs toward her. “Auntie Sana!” the young one clings to Sana’s leg upon seeing her too.

 

“Dahyunie! What brings you here?” Sana crouches to pat the little girl’s head and picks her up in her arms.

 

“No one will pick me up from school so Mama did.” Dahyun replies. She then gives Sana a kiss, then reaches out for the preoccupied Nayeon.

 

Nayeon on the other hand, was looking at the other girl still running around in circles. It was the child earlier. Jeongyeon’s. Her eyes move back to Dahyun when she feels a tug on her shirt.

 

“Auntie Nayeon!”

 

“Oh! Dahyunie!” she takes the little girl from Sana’s arms. “Give me a kiss.” Nayeon lets the young one kiss her cheek. “Where’s your Mama?”

 

Dahyun just points to one of the first cubicles in the row. And Jihyo’s head immediately pops up.

 

“Ah, there you are. She’s been looking for you for an hour already. Won’t shut up about her favourite Auntie Nayeon.” Jihyo rolls her eyes and laughs. “Dahyun, you can go play with Chaeyoung already. Auntie Nayeon’s busy with Auntie Sana— I mean Auntie Nayeon and Auntie Sana are busy.”

 

Nayeon puts the little child down and Dahyun immediately runs to Chaeyoung.

 

Sana kisses Nayeon’s cheek before heading to her own space, as Jihyo walks to Nayeon with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow.

 

“What was that?” Jihyo asks suggestively.

 

“What was what? Shut up. Come here I’m gonna talk to you.” Nayeon drags Jihyo out of the office, despite the younger one’s explicit defiance.

 

“What? I need to be inside. I can’t leave the children unattended.” she snarls at Nayeon.

 

“The little girl Dahyun is playing with...that’s...that’s...” Nayeon can’t complete her sentence.

 

“Chaeyoung. Jeong’s daughter.” Jihyo tries to say in a neutral tone. She tries to sound calmer this time, getting a feel that something serious is coming up.

 

“The little girl ran up to me earlier and tried to play hide and seek with me. I did at first, because I can’t recognise her face, but then she...she came along and claimed her daughter.” Nayeon starts picking on the loose thread of her coat. “I didn’t know seeing the child can hurt me this much.”

 

Jihyo immediately swoops in to embrace Nayeon tightly. She can feel Nayeon shaking, in a vulnerable state. “You’re allowed to be hurt and you still feeling that is valid. I completely understand why.” Jihyo caresses Nayeon’s hair, just to give the slightest relief and effort to soothe her best friend in pain. “But you’ll have to deal with it eventually. Jeongyeon’s literally your seatmate and there will be plenty of instances she’ll be bringing the child. It can take time, but I know you can do it.”

 

“Why do you have to be the smart one all the time?” Nayeon mumbles and finally smiles in Jihyo’s arms.

 

“Because everytime you give me a hug, I absorb all your intellect and it transfers to me.” Nayeon immediately breaks away from the hug.

 

“I’m never hugging you again.” she rolls her eyes and fixes her shirt.

 

“But you’re a hugger and you want kisses also, right?” Jihyo extended her arms for another hug and made kissy faces. “Nayeon-unnie!” she pouts.

 

“Poor Dahyun. I don’t know how she handles having a mother like you. Let’s go inside.”

 

“Hey, by the way, I know it’s unlikely of you, but Chaeyoung’s actually a good child...so don’t be...you know...mean.”

 

“Jihyo, what the hell?” Nayeon laughs. “I don’t take my frustration out on kids. She didn’t do anything. I’m not a mean person to faultless people, or children especially.”

 

“I know, I know. I just reminded you. Also, Dahyun will be with me every afternoon in the faculty until next week. The babysitter took this week off since so she won’t be able to pick up Dahyun from kindergarten.”

 

“I don’t mind. It’s nice to have the little worm around. And by worm, I mean it in a good way. She’s so energetic.” Nayeon laughs as she suddenly visualises Jihyo and Dahyun as worms.

 

“You look too amused.”

 

“I am. But wait, why don’t you ask her father to let her play in his office? It’s a much bigger space there.”

 

“Taecyeon’s too busy. Being the dean is hard. Here in our room, some of the faculty can have shifts entertaining my child. Besides, most people don’t know I’m actually married to the guy. I’m up for promotion, and I don’t want it being attributed to his position.”

 

“Wah, look at your secret love affair with the director.” Nayeon elbows Jihyo.

 

“It’s not even a secret we’re married. We’re just quiet about it and no one’s asking.” Jihyo shrugs.

 

“I’ll make sure to ask next workshop with the whole faculty and other departments.” the older one winks. “Jihyo-ssi, how did you end up marrying your childhood sweetheart? How is Dean Ok as a husband? Is the director a good daddy...to Dahyunie? Please enlighten us.” Nayeon mocks Jihyo by imitating a nosy parent.

 

“Shut up. If you aren’t in a downcast state I would’ve choked you.”

 

“Oh! I see. So you like it rough, huh?” Nayeon wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“I worry about your thoughts and mood swings sometimes. Anyway, I forgot to tell you, something came in for you this morning while you were in class. I kept it in my drawer so it will be out of people’s prying eyes.” Jihyo says as they head back inside.

 

“What is it? Why do you always have something more to say?” Nayeon jokes Jihyo.

 

Jihyo makes her way to her desk and retrieves the mail for Nayeon.

 

“Read it for me please.” Nayeon requests.

 

“A subpoena to testify from the court, but you’re being called for questioning at the Police Department first, tomorrow at 9AM. Why are you being subpoenaed? Didn’t you say you don’t wanna testify as a witness anymore?” Jihyo hands Nayeon the letter.

 

“They’re not questioning me as a witness this time. They’re questioning me as a possible suspect, an accomplice.” Nayeon heaves out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Do you think they found out about your...your condition?” Jihyo asks, worried to her bones. “It’ll compromise your whole testimony before.”

 

Nayeon groans. “Ugh. For sure, it will. But we’ll see. I’ll ask Mina to accompany me, else I’ll make sure to take the Fifth and the Sixth. But for today, all I have to worry about is avoiding the silver-haired woman and her child.”

 

“I heard Momo’s taking care of the child too, to help Jeongyeon.” Jihyo mentions.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Nayeon shrugs the info away, though she can’t shrug away the feeling of betrayal — how her other best friend chose to side with Jeongyeon, and not her.

 

* * *

 

 

Nayeon gets up earlier than usual to make sure she’ll make it to the police station in time for questioning.

 

“What will you be wearing later so I’ll know it’s you?” Nayeon says through the phone.

 

“I always wear something distinct when I meet you. I’m wearing a bright neon yellow undershirt and a grey coat today. You’ll recognise me.” Mina replies. “Momo’s driving me, by the way.” she adds.

 

“Just be there on time.” Nayeon ends the call abruptly as she makes it to her car.

 

She arrives a quarter before 9, and brings herself to the front desk, and sees some officers awaiting her already.

 

“Ms. Im, we’ve been expecting you. I’ll guide you to the questioning room.” An officer says.

 

“I won’t be speaking until my lawyer gets here.” She looks at the unfamiliar faces.

 

“Don’t worry, she’s waiting for you there already.” The officer says.

 

Weird. Mina should be arriving exactly at 9. Maybre traffic freed up along the way.

 

Nayeon drags her feet to the room and sits herself on the steel chair. She tries to look beyond the glass, but knows that it just shows one-way. Feels like she’s being examined and torn apart piece by piece by unidentified faces and pairs of eyes. She doesn’t know what or who’s on the other side.

 

In less than a minute, someone enters, and the bright neon yellow colour undershirt, topped with a grey coat, tells Nayeon it was Mina.

 

“Okay, Nayeon. Maybe we should tell them already.”

 

Nayeon raises an eyebrow, feeling something was off.

 

“Don’t mind my voice, my tonsil’s swollen.” the rough voice says.

 

“What are you talking about?” Nayeon inquires, finding it weird how that was the first thing Mina says.

 

“You know...what we’ve been trying to hide from the start.”

 

“Are you alright? We’ve been hiding nothing.” Nayeon gives her a questionable look, as if asking what the hell Mina was doing.

 

Just then, someone barges into the room.

 

“Nayeon, don’t talk!” Someone wearing a neon yellow undershirt and grey coat enters and screams. “Did you say something?”

 

“Mina?” Nayeon asks, confused. She turns to the person questioning her and back at Mina. Both had a similar outfit, both looked the same. She can’t recognise who is who.

 

“So, it’s true then.” the woman questioning Nayeon speaks up and smirks, as she reaches something from the inner pocket of her coat. “Im Nayeon, mild prosopagnosia, has difficulty recognising familiar faces. If you have prosopagnosia, Ms. Im, how can we make sure your testimony’s accurate? What if the suspect you’re accusing wasn’t actually the young Mr. Park Jinyoung, but the Director Park Jinyoung? How can you verify the accuracy of your claims, if you can’t even distinguish your long time friend and attorney, Myoui Mina, from me, Officer Kim Taeyeon?”

 

Nayeon looks to her side and catches Mina’s eyes. Hopefully, the right Mina this time.

 

Nayeon had always been, for the lack of better words, strong and resilient. But for the first time in so many years, she’s never felt this defenceless and undone, exposed. Weak. It’s like it wasn’t her.

 

It takes a lot to accept having difficulty recognising others; but to not recognise oneself is a whole different anguish and transgression to one’s own person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twt: @NabongsBunny if u want hehe. Use the hashtag #TWICEgreatminds too if you like.
> 
> Some points to think about (just like how it’s done during lectures hahah to keep the academic vibe here)  
> 1\. How is the Chou chaebol related to Nayeon?  
> 2\. Who is Chaeyoung’s father?  
> 3\. What’s up with SaNayeon?  
> 4\. How/why did Momo take Jeongyeon’s side?  
> 5\. Read up on prosopagnosia if u want hehe


	3. starting point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter about how Nayeon and Jeongyeon met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is short bc it's only a flashback chapter hehe + it's lighter than usual. like no drama at all.

[Flashback]

 

It was another busy day on campus. Students scrambling to pull their grades up the last few weeks, professors overloading their students with information trying to cram a sem’s worth of teachings — a mess. On top of that, the student government body, led by no other than its president, Im Nayeon, is holding a student-led protest outside the Department of Humanities, to oppose the annual 14% increase in tuition fees. She and her supporters have been on strike the whole day without wearing coats in the middle of winter, and have no plans to leave until the dean faces them head on.

 

With her megaphone on one hand and a placard on the other, she shouts at the top of her lungs: “The access to education is a privilege most of us students here, have. But it shouldn’t be that way. Education should be and is a right accessible to all. We’re calling out the admin of the university for the unjust annual tuition hike! This is a fight against common people! Education should be affordable!”

 

Of course, they got support from peers, but they were also lambasted by some.

 

“Just get back to studying!”

“You’re disturbing other students!”

“The uni didn’t mold you to become like this!”

 

To all which Nayeon responds “This fight is for you and me. If you’re not willing to fight it, I am.” She explains how it’s not just about the students per se, but also their parents and some scholars. There’s a greater cause than just “saving money”.

 

“Dean Park, all bark no action! Dean Park bark! Bark! Bark!” Nayeon led the chant.

 

It was a few minutes past 8, and it seems like the director hasn’t left his room, or have successfully escaped.

 

Other protestors have left already, and it was only Nayeon with her two best friends.

 

“Nayeon-unnie, I’m really hungry already. I might pass out.” Momo complained, already worn out from the whole-day protest.

 

“You and Jihyo can go already. You did well today.” Nayeon replied, looking concerned at her juniors.

 

“I don’t know if Dean Park has left already. But I have a way to find out.” Jihyo offered.

 

“I didn’t know Taecyeon oppa’s other nickname was “way”.” Nayeon joked as she helped Jihyo up. “Update me if he left campus already.”

 

“What? Why am I out of the loop? Who’s Taecyeon? Are you talking about the prof? Isn’t he the one teaching History?” Momo tried to get back into the loop.

 

“That’s not the only history he has.” Nayeon naughtily wiggled her eyebrows at Jihyo.

 

“You have a thing going on with an old professor?!” Momo was wide-eyed as she shook Jihyo.

 

“Yah. Keep your mouth shut. I’ve always had a thing for him. Even before he became a professor. And he’s not that old. 7 years a gap isn’t that big, actually. It won’t matter.” Jihyo tried to hide her face.

 

The two girls squealed at the side.

 

“You’re revolting against admin thought. What does your babe say?” Momo, now being exposed to the information, uses it to her advantage.

 

“Ugh. We’re not together. Well not yet, at least. I have to wait until next sem to turn 18. Aaand, he also has girls tailing him. Can’t you see all the girls flocking after him and asking for tutorials? Anyway, he’s also against this annual increase in tuition, and he’s trying to get support from within.”

 

“A man with principle. I approve.” Nayeon gave her a thumbs up.

 

“Besides, there are rumours going around that the new dean doesn’t actually know what he’s doing.” Jihyo added.

 

“Seems like it.” Momo chuckled.

 

“Anyway, you should both go. Freshmen aren’t allowed to wander around. Especially you, Momo. You’re a dormer. Didn’t you say the head student official something is strict?”

 

“Yeah, and she’s my roommate. I’ll just grab food and head to the dorm.” Momo agreed.

 

“Jihyo, give me intel if Dean Park’s still inside his office, okay?” Nayeon gave Jihyo a pat on the head and a wink before gently shoving her away to go home.

 

“What are you gonna do? Barge inside his office?” Jihyo asked, wondering what was going on inside Nayeon’s head.

 

“You’ll see.” She smirked. After seeing the two getting worried, she immediately told them she won’t cause him physical harm. “Don’t worry! It’s not like I’m gonna hit his head with this megaphone, which talking about it now actually makes sense.” Nayeon’s laugh erupted, and so did her best friends’. She sent them off knowing they really must have been tired. Jihyo went home, while Momo went to eat somewhere near the dorm.

 

So this was it. At the end of the day, it was Nayeon all alone fighting this fight.

 

She made herself comfortable by squatting under the tree just across the department. She can see that the lights inside the dean’s office were still on, so it’s possible he’s still there. Every now and then, Nayeon would pick up her megaphone to call out the director.

 

“JYP! JYP! JYP!”

 

But as expected, she got no response.

 

Jihyo wasn’t able to follow up on intel either.

 

At around 2 in the morning, just when she was about to pick up her megaphone, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“You look like you could use some coffee.”

 

Nayeon looked up and saw a young lady, sporting a blonde pixie, wearing specs. She reaches out for the cup of coffee and stands up to ‘greet’ the generous coffee-giver.

 

“Who sent you?” Nayeon eyed her suspiciously.

 

“No one.” The girl shrugged. “I just saw how you’ve been protesting since early morning, and you’re here until now. I brought you a sandwich too.”

 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Nayeon narrows her eyes.

 

“Would you rather I’m not?” The girl gave a lopsided smile.

 

Nayeon tilted her head, suddenly interested for some reason. “I’d rather you stay this way.” she extends her hand.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” the girl shakes it.

 

“I was actually asking for the sandwich, but sure. Im Nayeon.” Nayeon chuckled.

 

“Oh. I-I-I thought you were—” Jeongyeon immediately replied, obviously flustered.

 

“I’m kidding, Yoo Jeongyeon!”

 

“You’re really something, Im Nayeon.” Jeongyeon shook her head before getting the sandwich from her pocket to give it to the protester. She gives a nod then turns around to walk away.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Nayeon called.

 

“I still have to review for an exam. Don’t you have one too? Gotta go.” Jeongyeon gave a salute before heading away. But something inside her just stirred her feet to walk back to Nayeon and sit beside her. “But I can spare a few minutes to keep you company.”

 

“Make yourself comfortable. But don’t feel obliged to stay. I can protest here by myself all night long.” Nayeon smiled.

 

“What if JYP isn’t even there? Then all your protests will be in vain.” Jeongyeon replied.

 

“No, it won’t. Admin will be notified at least one soul stayed up all night. I can’t let this issue go, Yoo Jeongyeon. My future and your future is at stake.” Nayeon pointed out.

 

“Then okay, I’ll stay with you all night, so the admin has not one, but two souls to worry about.” Jeongyeon picks up a placard and stands up to hold it up her head.

 

Nayeon laughed at this and grabbed Jeongyeon’s leg to make her sit down. “Just sit beside me. You don’t have to stand.”

 

And Jeongyeon does just that. She took the spot beside Nayeon, a comfortable distance away from her.

 

“I thought you had an exam? You can go, really.” Nayeon asked.

 

“It’s fine. It’s just Statistics.”

 

“Who’s your prof?” Nayeon inquired.

 

“Wow. Okay.” Jeongyeon shook her head.

 

“What? Why?” asked a confused Nayeon.

 

“We’re classmates.” she said, burying her head between her hands.

 

“Are you for real? You’re taking Stat under Mr. Jang?”

 

“Yeah, man.” Jeongyeon went to imitate their professor’s voice.

 

“Dude! How is it I never noticed you? I swear I would’ve noticed you. You’re an eye candy. You’re a face one can’t forget.” Nayeon showed genuine disbelief and admiration at the same time.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a playful smile. “I sit at the back row. You sit in the first row. That’s why.”

 

The Statistics class became a starting point of conversation, from which they jumped to talk about anything under the sun, well the moon actually, ranging from the fight against capitalism to cereal brands, mood rings, hair dyes, The Beatles and The Beach Boys, the military, relationship with professors, strongest types of alcohol, planes, breakups, bakeries, unrequited love, arcades, fashion, carnival rides, chaebols, the Braille, law, hospitals, time travel, toddlers, virtual reality, cuisine, instruments, soulmates, space, poems, dogs, anything! Both didn’t notice time went by so fast. It was a quarter past 6, and the skies were getting brighter.

 

Jeongyeon’s watch made several beeps, reminding her that it’s time to wake up, though she already is awake. Much more awake than ever actually, despite getting zero sleep. Must be the company.

 

“Is that your alarm for the day?” Nayeon took Jeongyeon’s wrist to check the time. “Oh my god. It’s past 6?”

 

“Well, yeah.” A blush creeped up on Jeongyeon’s cheeks as she became suddenly aware of the close proximity. “And we have an exam we haven’t studied for.” Jeongyeon threw her head back and slowly reclined her back until it hit the ground, to diffuse the tension. “Thanks for keeping me company, Im Nayeon.”

 

“Are you being sarcastic?”

 

“No!” Jeongyeon sat up immediately after lying down. “Why do you think everyone is against you?”

 

“Well, I don’t know. Trust issues. Mostly with the government.” Nayeon responded quickly. “But you’re with me, right?” Nayeon offered a fist bump.

 

“Yes, comrade.” Jeongyeon returned it before bursting into laughter.

 

“For real?”

 

“Yeah, for real.”

 

“No lies?” Nayeon asked for confirmation.

 

“No lies-wait! Actually I have a small lie.” Jeongyeon bowed her head. “But don’t get mad, promise me.”

 

“Hmmm. What’s the “lie” first?” Nayeon will get to decide after hearing it.

 

“The real reason I gave you coffee and sandwich earlier is because the dormers were complaining they can’t sleep because you like...scream through your megaphone every 10 minutes. So, as the head dorm officer, they asked me to appease you and give you food to shut you up.”

 

“What the hell?!” Nayeon seemed to be in rage. “That’s so...funny!” she was in a laughing mood however. “Oh my god, people will hate me, more than they do since I kept them awake the whole night. Thanks for shutting me up with coffee and food.” she smacked Jeongyeon’s arm.

 

“Ouch! I thought you weren’t mad?” she rubbed the sore spot.

 

“I’m not! I just involuntarily slap or smack people when laughing. I’m sorry!” Nayeon then again laughed and hit Jeongyeon. “Omo! Sorry sorry!”

 

After laughters have died, Nayeon stares at Jeongyeon. “You’re actually prettier in daylight.” She draws in Jeongyeon’s image, illuminated by the golden rays and soft glow of sunrise. “It’s actually a shame I didn’t notice you this sem. I’ll search for your face in class first thing later.”

 

Nayeon didn’t know that was a foreshadowing...or a premonition of her future. Jeongyeon’s face is all she’ll ever search for whenever, wherever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update since we're going to the heavy part soon :) he he he  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on twt: @NabongsBunny  
> #TWICEgreatminds


	4. undefended [M] [TW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a view of how messed up things are for both Nayeon and Jeongyeon; past and present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for waiting. This chapter includes mature scenes and themes and implicit mention of sexual assault and suicide. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> I remembered I haven’t updated the playlist for this, so listen to:
> 
> 1\. Sanctify - Years & Years  
> 2\. Ruin - Shawn Mendes  
> 3\. Soda - Nothing But Thieves

The bed rocks as a result of Nayeon’s writhing, induced by the steady rhythm Sana has been keeping for the last couple of minutes. It comes to a complete stop once Nayeon gets her release of pent up frustration, a scream signifying her satisfaction. Nayeon’s nails dig deep into Sana’s back, inconsiderate of scratches it would make, as she comes down from her high.

She sits up and brings Sana’s face to hers. “Sana, you didn’t really have to if you don’t want it.” She says in between breaths.

“Nayeon, you’re really telling me this after you just came? I told you, I wanted it. I want you. Unless you’re the one who...”

”Nonsense.” she cuts Sana off by kissing her hungrily, desperately. She smoothly maneuvers so she’s the one straddling Sana’s waist. Slowly pushes Sana against the bed, pinning the latter’s hands just above her head. Nayeon goes in and attacks Sana’s neck with kisses. Carefully licks a spot before sucking it in. 

“Aaangh!” Sana groans. Not out of pain, but of pleasure. She tries to move her neck away, but she’s left to no defence. “Please make sure it’s not that visible. I have a class this afternoon.” She tries to reason, but Nayeon’s good at ignoring reason at times. And this is one of them. 

Just in time to distract Sana from whining about the hickey she’s about to have, Nayeon grinds on Sana’s thighs. Sana, being sensitive and considerate to Nayeon, moves her leg up to give the older one better friction to ride her. 

The sensation of Nayeon sucking her neck and riding her thigh simultaneously is enough to get Sana off for the second time. She comes, unannounced, and Nayeon follows soon after. 

As as a finishing touch, Nayeon makes sure to mark Sana just below her collarbone. 

The two drift off to sleep and wake up hours later, giving them ample time to prepare for their afternoon class. Sana drives this time, giving Nayeon time to process what just happened this morning at the police station. 

“Nayeon, you don’t have to worry okay? What happened in the precinct isn’t enough evidence to prove you aren’t telling the truth. I believe you. Officer Kim’s analogy is faulty. Comparing the incident then to now is wrong.”

”You know, right after that Kim officer accused me of possibly having the two people mixed up, I actually started doubting myself. Maybe I really got it wrong. What if I really had prosopagnosia even before that incident?” 

“Nayeon, you’re overthinking it. If Mina’s calm about it, I’m sure she has a way to handle this. You told me she just told the officer you’ll be dealing with this in court, right?”

”Yeah. That’s the only thing she did. It seems like we were running away. As if we’ve been caught. Which actually is true.”

”Trust Mina. She never runs away from the battlefield. Pulling you out of there without even answering is part of her plan.“

”When you found out I had this, how did your view of me change? Answer me honestly please.” Nayeon interjects.

”It didn’t change much. Though I figured the reason you kept giving people gifts is for you to recognise them. And the fact you gave me this necklace makes me feel like I’m important to you.”

”You are important to me.” Nayeon assures her.

”You’re important to me too, that’s why it never really mattered. When I found out it was difficult for you to recognise faces, I made sure you knew me not only by my fashion or scent, but also by how I treat you. Though the scent part was a process. I used to have different perfumes for everyday of the week, but I switched to one so it won’t confuse you.” Sana recounts.

”You did that?”

”Yeah. And just so you know, your condition doesn’t totally define your credibility and you as a person. You’re still one of the sharpest minds I know. Nothing changed for me, really. I still see you as the same person.” Sana smiles at Nayeon before taking a turn to enter the gates of the university.

“I’m glad you think that way. I hope others do too.” Nayeon eases a smile as well. 

“Now breathe. I was thinking I did a good job de-stressing you, but it seems like I haven’t done enough.” Sana says.

”What? No! You were amazing! I’m de-stressed, really. Compared to how tense I was earlier. You were great!” Nayeon panics, immediately supplying Sana with compliments.

”You’re cute when you’re flustered. You were amazing too. I would’ve went for another round if we didn’t have a class to teach. Now go teach your class, and I’ll go teach mine.” Sana pecks Nayeon’s lips with a swift kiss before they got off the car. 

 

* * *

The class was extra rowdy and noisy so Nayeon had no choice but to retaliate and give a pop quiz. She hates giving pop quizzes since it’s added work for her to check, but they were really testing her today.

A tall student approaches her after class. Judging from the straight hair and accent, it was Chou Tzuyu.

”Ms. Im, have this.” Tzuyu hands her something and doesn’t even wait for Nayeon to speak before leaving. 

Jihyo bumps into Nayeon on the way to the faculty room. “Hey you, don’t forget we have a workshop this weekend.”

”I know, I know. I even started packing for the trip already.” Nayeon says to get Jihyo off her back.

”And also, some of us are bringing our kids with us.” Jihyo says.

”And why does that concern me?”

”It’s not only me who’ll bring my child. Chaeyoung will be there too.” Jihyo pats Nayeon’s shoulder. “Just a heads up.”

”Since when did workshops become family day? What if the kids cry during the team sessions?” Nayeon asks.

“Then I’ll cry with them.” Jihyo laughs. “I’m in a bit of a crying mood lately too.”

”I’m sure Dean Ok will request you to share the same room. Just be careful not to make too much sound. It’s a teambuilding activity anyway, not a baby-making one.”

”Shut up. All ladies will be sharing the same room and we’ll be using one giant mat.” Jihyo says before walking away. “And yes, you can stay beside me and Dahyun so you won’t have to choose between Sana or Jeongyeon.” 

“The hell? You shut up. I’m gonna shove Dahyun’s socks down your throat when you’re sleeping.” Nayeon discreetly gives Jihyo the middle finger. Discreetly, since it’s unbecoming of a professor.

”Sure, sure. I’ll see you then.” Jihyo gives one back as she laughs her head off. 

How can Jihyo treat things so lightly? Nayeon sighs and walks briskly to the faculty room.

She examines the packet upon reaching her cubicle, and sees it’s containing a bag of chamomile tea inside.

 _I heard you went in for questioning today. ~~Idk if you still like chamomile.~~  Drink up to calm your nerves_. 

The other side had those words scrawled on it. There was a poor attempt to cross out the second line. Of course Nayeon knows it’s from Jeongyeon. Only Jeongyeon knows about Nayeon’s tea preferences and only Jeongyeon has that weird way of crossing her ‘t’s and dotting her ‘i’s. But how come Tzuyu was the one who handed it to her? 

She can’t help herself but ponder a bit about Jeongyeon’s connection to Chairman Chou’s daughter. For sure they’ve met during election and campaigning season, but what about it makes Tzuyu someone Jeongyeon can ask to deliver things?

Nayeon tilts her head to see if Jeongyeon was in the other cubicle. When she didn’t see the silver-haired colleague, she just slid the packet down her coat for safekeeping. She doesn’t have time to think about Jeongyeon now. 

But just as it always is with Jeongyeon, she randomly pops up out of nowhere and catches Nayeon off guard. 

“Hey...” Jeongyeon greets.

”Don’t even start.” Nayeon warns.

”What? I’m not even saying anything!” Jeongyeon says in return.

”I know you’re gonna ask how the questioning went, how I am, what are the prospects of winning the case, and whatnot. So save it. I’m fine.” Nayeon strongly says.

”I’m not...Okay, okay. I won’t bother you. I’ll leave you alone.” Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon with worry. 

“Why did you give me this?” Nayeon took out the tea from her pocket. 

Jeongyeon, finding no use in denying, answers truthfully. “I wanted to find a way to make you feel better. Even with a simple thing like that.” 

“You can’t keep doing things like this. You can’t just care for me in the same way you did before. You can’t just send me chamomile!” Nayeon’s voice started getting louder.

”Then okay, I won’t send you chamomile. I’ll ask Sana what flavour you’re into now.” Jeongyeon forces a smile and a shrug. 

If Nayeon didn’t mishear, she may have heard a pang of jealousy infused in Jeongyeon’s words. 

“You know very well it’s not the tea.”

”Then spill the real tea. Tell me what’s wrong.” Jeongyeon says, retracing her steps back to Nayeon’s cubicle. 

“I told you. You can’t take care of me anymore. You should stay away like what you’ve been doing...I just...I just wanted you to stay.” Nayeon turns her chair back on Jeongyeon. 

This freezes Jeongyeon on the spot. 

“Whenever I was going through bad times then, you were always there. Always. And I was there for you too.” Nayeon fidgets with the button on her sleeve. “But then you...I just...” unable to come up with a coherent sentence, she breaks down into tears. 

And just like that, after years of putting her guards up against Jeongyeon and distancing herself as much as possible, she’s cuddled in the arms of her former lover. 

“I’m here now.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t hesitate to drop her bag and immediately cradle Nayeon. She drops to her knees and wraps her arms around Nayeon. Closes her eyes. Takes a deep breath. Strokes Nayeon’s hair to comfort her. Inches closer to tighter her hug; close enough to feel the rising of Nayeon’s chest when she inhales in between sobs. 

Jeongyeon wishes that things were as easy as Nayeon falling back into her arms, falling for her again. She only wishes. She can only wish. 

For so long, this is everything Jeongyeon wanted — to hold Nayeon in her arms again. So she cherishes this moment. She knows it won’t be lasting long. 

And indeed it doesn’t. 

Nayeon gets up and slightly pushes her away to run out of the room. 

She lost Nayeon again. She’s been losing Nayeon again and again. And it hurts just a little bit more every time. 

 

* * *

 

 [Flashback]

It was in the middle of the graveyard shift when some of the guards feel lethargic. Lethargic enough to the point where an alleged criminal made his way past security, and into the main building. 

Jeongyeon notices him immediately and walks up to the nuisance.

”Park, if I see you going near Nayeon again, I’m gonna kill you myself. Everyone knows you’re the one who knocked her out with that block.” Jeongyeon hisses at Jinyoung.

“Ah. Shut up. You don’t even have evidence to support that. I wasn’t the only Park Jinyoung present in the building at that time. JYP was there.”

“Just wait and see what I can do.” Jeongyeon warns. “I’ll find incriminating evidence and send you to jail.”

”How can you do that? Ask help from your daddy Chou? Your father who doesn’t even treat you like a real daughter. You bastard! And how do you think Im will react to that? The chaebol she’s been protesting against...is actually your family.” Jinyoung laughs.

”I don’t care if he doesn’t see me as a daughter. But I will use my birthright to demand things from him. Watch your back, Park. Gone are the days you can be carefree.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“It’s a warning.”

Jinyoung laughs at this. “You wanna know something? Im Nayeon’s one of the hottest chicks on campus. I’ve been eyeing her since college. But then you came and got in the way.”

”As if you ever stood a chance.” Jeongyeon scoffs. 

“I didn’t. That’s why I had to make one. I even offered her a huge sum of money just for one night. The audacity to refuse! Her low wage and yours combined won’t even match up to what I can make in a day. Little Im Nayeon fought. She was hard to put down, I swear. Won’t give up without a fight.”

“Stop talking about Nayeon like that. And I’m serious. I’m gonna kill you.” Jeongyeon was getting riled up.

“I won’t be going near your girlfriend anymore. She’s probably brain dead by now in her ward.”

Jeongyeon charges for Jinyoung, but the guy was easily able to catch her fist.

“As I said, I won’t be going near her anymore. What part of that don’t you understand? You can go fuck yourself!” he grits through his teeth. And then an evil grin creeps up his lips. “Well, actually...” Jinyoung throws Jeongyeon against the wall and pins her with his hips. She fights with all her strength, but fails. “I can do it myself.” he laughs before diving in. 

Inhumane and base. It was filthy. No amount of decency at all.

“If you divulge any of this, your Nayeon won’t even last a second more in this hospital. Just so you know, this belongs to Park Medical Institute.”

And at the end of it, Jeongyeon was left on the floor in tears. No one deserved any of this. 

She wanted to get out of her own skin, just pass out, and die. 

But she still has Nayeon. She has to live for Nayeon, and Nayeon has to live.

But Nayeon can’t know any of this. It’s not that Nayeon won’t be accepting. It’s that Nayeon will feel the pain herself. Jeongyeon knows how much Nayeon loves her and she doesn’t want Nayeon to know this. It will break her. This is even worse than being cheated on—seeing the person you love treated something as less than human. 

So she stages this little show. How she cheated on Nayeon when she was still in the hospital. How she needed a distraction. Uses Nayeon’s unconscious state to her advantage. 

Nayeon suffered traumatic brain injury from being hit, and is in a state of coma. Chances of survival are high, but the doctors were unsure of what actual damage the hit will have. Possible memory loss? Loss of some motor skills and other abilities? 

On Nayeon’s third month of confinement, she finally woke up. Short bouts of being awake, then falling back to sleep.

The first time she opens her eyes, she sees someone wearing scrubs and a mask. She blinks to give her eyes time to adjust and recognise the face before her. 

“How long have I been out?” she asks.

”3 months.” the person says.

”Where’s Jeongyeon?” Nayeon inquires again.

”I...I am Jeongyeon.” she says.

”No, you’re not. Jeongyeon doesn’t look like that.” Nayeon argues before drifting back to sleep. 

Jeongyeon immediately runs out to call a doctor. 

“She remembers my name, but she doesn’t recognise my face.” Jeongyeon tells the doctor. “How can that happen?”

”Traumatic brain injuries usually result to several conditions. If what you’re saying is right, Ms. Im might be suffering from prosopagnosia or the difficulty to recognise faces, even familiar ones. We’ll see the following days if she really has it. So as not to shock her since she can’t undergo mental stress, let’s just say I’m the Jeongyeon she met. I can say my name’s Jeongyeon.”

”What do you mean?”

”Pretend you weren’t the Jeongyeon she faced. It might cause her too much stress and she might fall back to a state of coma if she realises she has this condition.” The doctor explains. 

And so, Jeongyeon pretended she hadn’t visited Nayeon yet. 

This alarming news of Nayeon having that condition, on top of all her problems, was enough to tip Jeongyeon off the edge.

She goes to the faculty dorm, starts cleaning up her stuff, and starts writing farewell letters. She sets up her death. It was hopeless.

Just when she was about to kick the stool away, Momo barged in and got her down. She tried kicking Momo away, but her roommate was physically stronger and fit. That night, Momo became her confidante. Jeongyeon cried her eyes out until she had nothing left. Luckily, Momo was there to keep her alive that night. Lucky enough for her, she was reminded that it wasn’t the ens of everything. She still has to live for Nayeon. 

She needed to keep Nayeon alive even though it meant killing herself through losing Nayeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great thing to remember at the end of this chapter is there’s always light at the end of the tunnel??? 
> 
> I’m sorry for the dark chapter, but it was initially part of the plot and it was instrumental in forwarding the story. For those who felt uncomfortable, I’m sorry. It wasn’t any of my intention to make you feel that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm. What happened between 2yeon? What's going on with SaNayeon? What is Nayeon's hidden condition? HE HE HE. There are hints already if you look close enough. HAHAH. 
> 
> Follow me on twt: @NabongsBunny 
> 
> We can use: #TWICEgreatminds maybe hehe


End file.
